


Give Me Your Best Shot - A Benedict Cumberbatch Smut

by AbsintheBunny



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheBunny/pseuds/AbsintheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lights go out, you and Ben manage to create a rather naughty flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Best Shot - A Benedict Cumberbatch Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so please be kind!

It was a Saturday afternoon, the December freeze had set in big time so you had decided to stay in the house and keep warm, unlike Ben who had decided to head out and do a spot of Christmas shopping with Tom. He messaged you saying not to bother cooking a dinner as he already ate however he will be home very soon to warm you up. You decided to stay put on the sofa until he got home, too comfortable to leave your warm spot on the sofa you had sat in for most of the afternoon. 

As afternoon descended into nightfall you wondered where Ben had got to until you heard the jangle of his keys at the front door. ‘Darling I’m home!’ He sounded from the front of your house, ‘In here!’ You said, listening to his footsteps getting louder and louder until you saw his handsome face pop round the living room door. He walked over to you, smiling as he pulled you up from the sofa. ‘I missed you.’ You said whilst breathing in that cologne that drives you crazy. ‘I missed you too’ He replied in that deep baritone voice that constantly dripped with sex. Ben pulled you into a deep passionate kiss, his tongue sweeping against your lower lip asking for entrance which you greatly obliged, the kiss started to get heated, Bens hands roaming all over your smaller frame, you let out a small moan when he grabbed at your ass. Your hands found themselves wrapped round his thick curls giving them a slight tug which rewarded you with a growl from your lover. 

Shall we take this to the bedro—‘ Ben couldn’t even finish his sentence before the whole of the house was plunged into darkness, you felt for his hand and pulled yourself close. ‘Looks like the weather has taken its toll’ He muttered feeling the chill creep into the house. Not letting the weather spoil your evening you leaned up to his ear and whispered ‘Lets to go bed and play.’ He let out a small whimper before you turned your back and walked away to go up to your room, you could hear the rustling of a bag before a flash of light lit up the living room. You turned round to see the outline of ben holding what looked like an old Polaroid camera, you gave him a cheeky wink. ‘I saw it through a shop window and thought about what you said about taking pictures, so I couldn’t resist buying it for us to test out.’ He said huskily as he walked over to you, guiding you up the stairs as he took pictures of your behind encased in the tight jeans he praised you for wearing on more than one occasion. 

When you both got to the top of the stairs you thought you wold give Ben a show, as he followed you to the bedroom whenever the flash on his camera went off you took off a piece of clothing, slowly stripping your way to bed. He pushed you into the dark room and onto the bed, he stood at the end taking some more snaps of your bare body draped over the sheets before setting it down to take his own clothes off. Once they lay in a heap on the floor he grabbed the camera and climbed over you onto the bed, he immediately went for your breasts, kneading and sucking them, getting lost in his own erotic world. You took advantage of this pleasurable torture and took the camera out of his hand, taking pictures of him feasting himself on you. You rolled him over so you were on top and snaked your way down his body covering him in kisses, as you got to this throbbing, thick erection you darted your tongue out and over the tip, tasting the pre cum leaking out, he let out a puff of air as you took him into your mouth whole. Another flash went off whilst you were sucking him, you took the remaining part of his cock in your hands and went for it, drawing inhuman noises from him. You looked into the camera’s lens as he took another picture of you, your mouth full of his rock hard erection. 

‘Dear god you’re so good at this, stop…. Stop… I want to cum inside of you, my little minx’ He said, pulling you up his body and positioning himself at your entrance. You grabbed the camera from him and as you sunk down on his shaft took three of the most erotic pictures you have ever seen, his tortured blushed face floated out of the camera and littered the floor amongst the tens of others that had been taken. Once you were seated with him deep inside you, you started to thrust your hips up and down, slowly at first then getting faster and faster, Ben had gotten a hold of the camera and started taking pictures of you on top of him. You were losing yourself to the pleasurable feelings that were ravishing your body; Bens hand found your clit and started rubbing the magic button that saw stars. ‘Oh Ben…. Ben, I'm going to cum… yes… YES!’ You screamed out his name before clamping down on his erection, and with one last flash from his camera he came too, groaning out your name whilst filling you to overflowing with his hot seed. 

You collapsed onto Bens chest, panting for your breath you noticed that there was a trail of photographs coming in through the bedroom door and surrounding the bed. Ben let out a breathless laugh calling you his naughty girl before holding you close and both of you falling into a deep sleep. Once the morning came you and Ben had the rather amusing task of picking up all of the images you had both made from the night before, you blushed at one that was hidden under the bed of Ben buried deep inside you with his finger over your clit. Once you had picked them all up you were placing them in a private box when you noticed Ben pick out an image of you sprawled on the bed naked giving the camera a lust filled look. ‘This one is staying with me.’ He said with a wink and a little laugh.  
You were definitely going to have to do this again soon.


End file.
